


desperate, foolishly desperate

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Creampie, Crying, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Top Choi Soobin, Verbal Humiliation, and soobin loves that, but he's really not, people think yeonjun is the alpha, sensitive bottom yeonjun, yeonjun is a cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: Yeonjun, although supposed to be submissive by nature, radiated a dominating aura around his boyfriend. And Soobin, the sweetheart that couldn't hurt a fly, was supposed to be just like Yeonjun- cold and mean and scary looking.But he wasn't. He wasn't at all.At least, not in public.-Alpha Soobin fucks his needy Omega boyfriend Yeonjun
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 687





	desperate, foolishly desperate

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

One quick look at Yeonjun and Soobin, and you'd assume Yeonjun was the one who wore the pants in the relationship. With his stereotypical delinquent exterior and intimidating aura he always seemed to radiate, one would- undoubtedly so- expect him to be an Alpha.

Same thing applied for Soobin- the boy was just about the softest person one could ever lay their eyes on. His button nose and squishy cheeks- his dimpled smiles and pouty lips. The way he carried himself with such poise and elegance, the way he was so sweet and kind to everyone he met. It all screamed  _ Omega.  _

But it was kinda funny, in some sort of way- they were effortlessly fooling everyone around them because the pair didn't fit what their appearances foretold. Not at  _ all. _

Sure, Yeonjun was feared. Every time he'd stroll around campus, students would make way; they'd cower in untold anxiety and fright. He walked with such cockiness, almost like if he was aware of the panic he'd cause just by existing. He was  _ terrifying  _ at first glance.

But he was no Alpha.

And yeah, Soobin was loved by many. He was the school's crush, the epitome of the perfect student. He was sweet and charming. He was bubbly and adorable- he was an angel in human form. He attracted positivity and was the most approachable person you could ever have the pleasure of meeting.

But he was no Omega.

It was a secret, though- nobody knew of Yeonjun and Soobin's dynamics, because one quick glance at the couple and you'd already be assigning them their stereotypical roles without even meaning to. 

It was a subconscious thing- there was no need to ask questions. There was no need to wonder who had the heats and who had the ruts- their appearances were foretelling enough because  _ have you ever seen an alpha as nice as Soobin and an omega as tough as Yeonjun? Yeah, doesn't make sense. Soobin is  _ **_clearly_ ** _ the Omega. Yeonjun is  _ **_definitely_ ** _ the Alpha! _

Though this proved to be rather bothersome, it didn't exactly alter the couple's daily school life. Yeonjun, although supposed to be submissive by nature, radiated a dominating aura around his boyfriend. And Soobin, the sweetheart that couldn't hurt a fly, was supposed to be just like Yeonjun- cold and mean and scary looking.

But he wasn't. He wasn't at  _ all. _

At least, not in public.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Look at you, hyung.. so desperate." Soobin cooed, eyeing the writhing mess of a person beneath him.

Yeonjun whined, pouting. "..'M not desperate.."

Soobin chuckled, running a hand through his boyfriend's damp, bright blue aquamarine hair. He subconsciously leaned into the touch, Soobin's hand soon trailing to the latter's face where he cupped his cheek, gently stroking the soft skin that held trails of dry tears.

"Not desperate?" Soobin questioned. "So you wouldn't mind if I left y-"

"No!" Yeonjun shouted, glossy eyes suddenly blown wide at the suggestion- almost as if he was  _ scared _ . "D-don't leave me, Binnie.. don't wanna be alone.. I  _ need  _ you."

Soobin quirked an eyebrow, a smirk following the action soon after.

It was comical, Soobin thought. Their whole relationship- it was  _ comical. _

Yeonjun was always so boisterous and fierce in public, as a stereotypical Alpha should be. He was always so dominant and scary, always wanted others to know what was his. He'd always grab Soobin by the waist, grope his ass, make out with him till he whimpered- he'd even leave marks all over him in between classes so that people would  _ know  _ that he was taken and Soobin would just  _ let him.  _

He was pliant, as a stereotypical Omega should be.

But once they were alone,  _ oh how the tables turned.  _ Once they were alone, that's when their true nature showcased at its  _ finest. _

Soobin was snapped from his thoughts once he felt Yeonjun sucking on his thumb, giving it kitten licks. He'd occasionally graze his teeth over it, before his plump lips would wrap around it once more, swirling his tongue as saliva messily dribbled down his chin.

Soobin scoffed. "Desperate slut."

Yeonjun whined around Soobin's thumb at the degrading term, clenching his thighs together as he felt himself growing even harder. He gently grabbed Soobin's wrist, guiding it towards his flat tummy- guiding it towards his exposed erection.

He laid Soobin's hand there, right on top of his leaking dick.

Soobin looked at Yeonjun with unmasked disgust, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yeonjun bit his lips, ignoring the intimidating aura the Alpha was presenting, guiding Soobin's large hand up and down the shaft of his cock. Yeonjun moaned, throwing his head back on the silky sheets beneath him as he used his boyfriend's hand to pleasure himself.

Soobin wasn't having it; he gave Yeonjun a harsh slap. 

His cheek burned.

But Yeonjun  _ loved  _ the pain, and Soobin knew that. He felt tingles wash over him, a shaky sigh leaving his lips as he rubbed his flushed cheek with one hand, staring into Soobin's eyes.

"Typical. Can't keep your hands to yourself." He spat, digging the tips of his fingers into Yeonjun's thighs as he brought the Omega closer to him. 

Soobin quirked an eyebrow. "You're dripping wet already?"

Yeonjun nodded, gripping the sheets beneath. "I am. 'M always wet for you, Alpha.. Yeonjunie's always ready for your knot… always, always.." He mumbled incoherently, Soobin's pheromones deeming to be too intoxicating for him to handle. It always had this effect on Yeonjun- it always made him act like such a cock slut. 

(he was already one- but the pheromones just intensified that)

"Want me inside you, hyung?" Soobin questioned. "You want me to knot you? Want me to get you pregnant? Is that what you want? Wanna be bred like the pathetic little Omega that you are?" 

Yeonjun mewled, clawing at Soobin's bare chest. "P-please, Binnie..  _ use  _ me.." 

Soobin smirked, seemingly satisfied by the response as he aligned himself on the Omega's wet entrance. There was a small puddle of slick already staining the sheets beneath him- the smell of mint chocolate filling Soobin's nose.

How ironic that Yeonjun's natural smell was the one thing he hated the most, though it's not like he was complaining. It was pleasant; it drove Soobin crazy.

"So pathetic, hyung. What would our classmates say if they saw you like this? Helpless and desperate. You're such a dirty  _ slut."  _ He emphasized that last word by slapping Yeonjun's pale thigh, the latter yelping in reply.

"S-soobinie…" Yeonjun stuttered out, his thighs trembling. "Plea-"

"What are you?"

"..'M yours…" He responded in a heartbeat. "I'm- I'm a whore for your dick." He mumbled, trailing his hands along Soobin's toned chest. They soon landed near his tummy, right above his flushed cock. "I'm just an Omega.. a useless Omega that wants to be bred by you, Alpha..  _ please..  _ use me like if I'm nothing."

Soobin chuckled, nodding to himself as if he were satisfied with the answer. He moved Yeonjun's hands away from him, falling limp onto his side. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby. Everyone's gonna wonder why you're limping tomorrow." He teased, and Yeonjun simply whined in response as he pushed himself further onto Soobin's dick, trying to get it inside him but to no avail- the Alpha wouldn't let him. Not on his own terms.

Yeonjun groaned. "Fuck me. Please."

And that was enough for Soobin to comply. Yeonjun was producing slick like a waterfall at this point, so prep was no longer deemed necessary. He lined himself up on Yeonjun's pink, puckered hole.

Yeonjun shivered at the contact, biting his lips. He soon felt Soobin enter him with a low hiss; Yeonjun's high pitched moans followed immediately after.

"Y-yes,  _ fuck,  _ you feel so good, Binnie.. m' feel so full already.." He mumbled, expression lewd as his lips were parted and cheeks were flushed. He could feel the familiar sting of tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks. He'd been wanting this for  _ so long  _ (ever since the beginning of the day, at least) _ \-  _ and now that he's finally got it, he doesn't know what to make of it.

"Baby's sensitive, huh?" Soobin questioned, eyeing the way Yeonjun was already crying and he hadn't even started  _ thrusting  _ yet. He cooed once his boyfriend meekly nodded, sniffles echoing throughout the room.

Soobin didn't make an effort to wipe them away.

(yeonjun was so sensitive. it was always fun fucking him- he'd become a mess all too quickly)

He gripped Yeonjun's thighs, placing his pale legs on his broad shoulders for leverage as he pushed himself even deeper into Yeonjun. The latter whined, back arched off the bed as his body shook with pleasure- shook because he felt so  _ full _ and Soobin was just so  _ big.  _ He was stretching his insides deliciously.

"S-soobin!" Yeonjun cried out helplessly. He was gasping for air; he was trembling. 

Soobin only grew harder.

He tightened his grip around Yeonjun's thighs, digging the tips of his fingers into them. He was sure there were going to be pretty bruises left by tomorrow morning, and he couldn't  _ wait  _ to hear how Yeonjun was going to explain himself once gym class came along, shorts exposing his tainted skin.

Soobin pushed that exciting thought to the side. There were more important things at hand, and Yeonjun kept squirming around. He wanted to be  _ bred,  _ and Soobin was more than aware of that.

The Alpha didn't even try to go slow, nor did he sympathize- he immediately started thrusting at a speed that sent Yeonjun into a fit of loud moans and whimpers. His body was spazzing, shivers passing through his spine every time Soobin would buck into him- the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming music to his ears.

Soobin had the stamina of a horse, as an Alpha should, so he wasn't even breaking a sweat as he moaned alongside Yeonjun.

But Yeonjun, on the other hand.

Well, it's as much as you'd expect from an Omega.

"Binnie,  _ f-fuck-"  _ He choked out a broken moan, fat tears running down his flushed cheeks. "T-too fast!"

"Want me to st-"

"No! No, no  _ nooo,  _ y-you- feel so  _ good,  _ Alpha.. don't-  _ ugh-  _ don't stop,  _ please!"  _ He rambled incoherently, sniffles following suit.

Soobin cooed. "My dumb little Omega.. you're a cock slut for your Alpha? Hm? Is that what you are? Just wanna get pregnant? That's all you're good for, huh, hyung?"

Yeonjun cried out feverishly, voice wavering as his body spasmed with pleasure. "Y-  _ ahh- yes!  _ 'M wanna be good for you, B-binnie. S-so  _ goooood, mm!"  _ He moaned, not even able to finish his sentence without breaking into even more tears.

He was a mess. He was unraveling quickly.

Soobin smirked at the sight, only pounding into Yeonjun's tight ass even harder. The bed they were on was violently shaking; creaking. It sounded like if it was going to give out any second now, the walls where the headboard resided sporting numerous holes from the intensity of Soobin's thrusts.

Yeonjun gritted his teeth, gasping. He was going to cum soon.

"B-binnie- 'm gonna cum… 'm gonna cum!"

Soobin groaned, feeling Yeonjun tighten around him. He was close. 

His thrusts were becoming sloppier, knot growing as his orgasm was riding lower and lower on his abdomen. He felt a familiar warmth coiling in his tummy, and he was sure Yeonjun was feeling it too- his facial expressions were foretelling enough.

Soobin murmured curse words under his breath, slamming into Yeonjun's hole one last time with a low groan. His knot swelled inside the Omega, pathetic moans leaving Yeonjun as he felt Soobin cumming inside him- buried to the hilt.

Yeonjun trembled, Soobin's fingers digging into his pale thighs. That, mixed with the intensity of his sex high, had him seeing stars. Yeonjun's puffy eyes rolled to the back of his head, the ever flowing stream of tears never quite ceasing to stop as his mouth gaped open. Drool was dribbling down his chin, dick twitching as he came in spurts of hot semen.

He arched his back off the bed, gripping the sheets beneath him. 

He was a muss- stuttering incoherent phrases and sentences. All that was available in his vocabulary was Soobin's name and status, needy whines and whimpers continuously leaving him.

Soobin watched, blissfully so, as Yeonjun kept unraveling beneath him- as he kept riding out his own orgasm. Soobin had stopped moving a while ago, but Yeonjun seemed more than overstimulated.

"F-fuck, B-binnie you feel so  _ good.  _ I love your knot so so.. so much. Please,  _ ugh-" _

Soobin chuckled in amusement. Yeonjun just continued to squirm around, cute sounds leaving him as he did so.

"You're always so cute when you're high on my dick." He murmured, fond smile creeping up to him. "I really wonder how our classmates would react knowing you're not the Alpha you make yourself out to be… how'd they react knowing you're just a whore for my knot, hyung? How'd they react knowing you're just an  _ Omega?" _

Yeonjun gave a dopey grin, Soobin's strong pheromones still lingering in the air. "They'd wonder how it'd feel to get dicked down by you."

Soobin giggled, caught off guard. "Geez, you're shameless."

"Just when we're alone." Yeonjun smiled.

"Yeah, just when we're alone.. if you were to ever show this side of you to anyone else, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'd never, Binnie. You're the only one for me."

Soobin smiled, planting a chaste kiss on Yeonjun's pouty lips. "I know. I love you."

Yeonjun smirked, before returning the kiss all too eagerly. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the anon who requested sensitive bottom yeonjun! I'm not sure if I executed this the way they wanted it, but I tried my best!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
